Trois jous de fête
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Hace cinco años, Finn Mertens y Flame Princess eran dos amigos inseparables. Ahora, se han distanciado tanto que ni se saludan por los pasillos del instituto. Sin embargo, cambian las tornas y ahora son una pelirrosa y una morena quienes les darán un brusco giro a las vidas de un rubio y una pelirroja. ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN, NAVIDAD Y SAN VALENTÍN. [Three-shot] [UA] [Spin-off TFD]
1. Résumé

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece** _ **Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_ **y éste es un proyecto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_

* * *

Hace cinco años, Finn Mertens y Flame Princess eran dos amigos inseparables que no hacían nada sin contar con el otro. Ahora, él se ha convertido en el goleador del equipo de fútbol y ella, en la presidenta del Club de Artes Gráficas, y se han distanciado tanto que ni se saludan por los pasillos del instituto. Pero Bonnibel Bubblegum y Marceline Abadeer se encuentran presentes, y deciden darles un empujón para que desempolven esa bella amistad y, tal vez, descubran algo que, por ser niños, no sabían que estaba ahí.

Cambian las tornas y ahora son una pelirrosa y una morena quienes les darán un brusco giro a las vidas de un rubio y una pelirroja.

 _ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN, NAVIDAD Y SAN VALENTÍN._

* * *

 **Quienes hayáis leído** _ **Three Feast Days**_ **, seguro que sabréis de qué va esto; primero, porque lo prometí hace un año, y segundo, porque parece ser que va por la misma dinámica que la susodicha historia. Pero quienes me lean por primera vez, andarán más perdidos que una sardina en un pajar, y creo que se merecen una buena explicación y un chocolate caliente, por las molestias.**

 **Esto se trata de un** _ **Three-shot**_ **cuyas tres partes están ambientadas en las tres festividades que más dinero recaudan en todo el año: el primer capítulo transcurre en Halloween; el segundo, en Nochebuena o en Navidad; y el tercero, en San Valentín, y, obviamente, las fechas de actualización coinciden con estas fiestas. Es un Flaminn, como habréis podido observar, y tiene trazas de Bubbline. ¿Por qué Bubbline? Pues porque me sale de la punta de la nariz de Voldemort y porque esto, en realidad, es un** _ **spin-off**_ **: se sitúa en el mismo mundo alternativo que _TFD_** **, que trataba de Marceline y Chicle, pero más adelante en el tiempo. Sugiero leer esta primera historia que parió mi cabeza (con una potente epidural que hizo bastante dulce y romanticón el proceso, lo confieso) para entender mejor este relato, pero no es estrictamente necesario.**

 **En fin, si sentís curiosidad, ¡BESOS, GENTECITA!, y nos leemos este sábado con el primer capítulo.**


	2. Premier jour de fête

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece** _ **Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_ **y éste es un proyecto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Premier jour de fête.**_

 _ **Des bonbons ou un sort !**_

* * *

El timbre acampanado retumbó por toda la casa, seguido de aquella mítica frase que se oye por doquier por esas fechas: «¡Truco o trato!». No obstante, nadie abrió ni repartió caramelos; los recolectores solamente escucharon tras la puerta la voz de una adolescente gritándole a su madre que fuera por ella, y la respuesta fue un tanto perturbadora:

—¡Ve tú, cariño, que yo estoy en el baño! ¡Dios mío, lo que hace la fibra…!

Finn se pasó una mano por el cuello, incómodo, y le volvió a insistir a su hermano pequeño que desistiesen de obtener nada en esa casa. Pero Johnny, disfrazado de astronauta del Apollo 11, le miró inquisitivo y negó de nuevo. No iba a cejar en su empeño de ir a todas las casas del vecindario…, aunque tuviese que arrastrar consigo a su hermano mayor y aunque éste, al pasar en frente de aquella casa —una de las más llamativas, pues tenía unas calabazas geniales y muy elaboradas—, se hubiese puesto nervioso de repente. Sin embargo, cuando un «ya voy» de la misma voz femenina surgió del interior de la casa, Johnny quedó estupefacto al ver a Finn, que a nada le temía y a lo que temía se enfrentaba, desviar la mirada hacia los arbustos del jardín y tragar sonora y notablemente saliva.

La puerta se abrió, descubriendo a una muchacha a medio disfrazar que portaba en su mano derecha un bol rebosante de caramelos. Su tez era blanca y lisa como la leche, obviamente por el maquillaje, y presentaba ciertos toques azulados alrededor de los ojos y bajo los pómulos que le daban un toque fantasmagórico a su rostro; también llevaba un harapiento vestido celeste y gris, con algún jirón por aquí y otro por allá, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se veía que todavía no había terminado de disfrazarse porque aún no se había maquillado de blanco la piel de las piernas y los brazos, que era tostada, como del color del caramelo, y porque su melena desentonaba demasiado para no tener que ser cubierta con una peluca: era una catarata de magma que caía por su espalda y sobre sus turgentes senos, sedosa y finita hasta la cintura de avispa.

A Flame, que había acudido con una sonrisa a recibir al niño, se le heló el rostro de sólo ver al chico rubio en frente de sí. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no cruzaban palabra; debían de ser años desde que apenas le dirigía una mirada en el comedor, viéndole reír y charlar con sus colegas de ahora, sólo para comprobar que a él le iba tan bien como a ella, pues la pelirroja también tenía un nuevo grupo de amigos con los que pasaba buenísimos ratos. Aunque no tan fantásticos como los que solían ser con Finn y Jake. Y al pensar en eso, se le encogió el alma y sintió una presión en el pecho, pues, en un solo instante, la memoria de la infancia atravesó, como una bala de nostalgia, el cráneo de Flame y se fundió como el hielo en su corazón.

Creía que había pasado una eternidad cuando se percató del pequeño de cinco años que extendía su bolsa, que más parecía una funda de almohada vacía, hacia ella, esperando los caramelos.

—¡Truco o trato! —repitió el que debía de ser Jonathan Mertens. La pelirroja sólo lo había visto una vez, cuando Finn y ella todavía eran amigos, y apenas era un bebé arrugado y paliducho de quince días.

—Sí, claro —Retomó la sonrisa con la que había bajado las escaleras e hizo caer en la bolsa de Johnny un puñado bien surtido de caramelos—. Pero no te los comas todos los que consigas de una vez, ¿eh? Que luego te duele la tripa como si tuvieses serpientes de fuego dentro. Lo digo por experiencia.

Johnny puso una mueca extraña al imaginarse el dolor que le causaría esa indigestión… O, aún peor, ¡lo que le escocería luego el recto al expulsarlo! Había probado un día un chili muy picante que Jake, el mejor amigo de su hermano, le había ofrecido —ante las protestas y regañinas de Finn, por supuesto—, y no recordaba haber pasado rato peor en el baño. Ni siquiera en el día en el que tocaba ducharse. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo si comía demasiadas chuches? Porque si lo que se sentía en la indigestión eran serpientes de fuego…

Finn advirtió el miedo con el que el chiquillo miraba las golosinas que ya había recolectado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Johnny era un niño ingenuo e impresionable, y, por algún motivo, todo el mundo decía que era igual a él y que iba por el mismo camino.

—Te está tomando el pelo —le dijo, y Johnny lo miró con los ojos brillantes, esperanzado por que pudiese comer dulces hasta reventar sin riesgo alguno—. Lo que sientes es como si te grapasen el estómago desde dentro. Pero merece la pena.

Flame, deseando escabullirse, sonrió y se retiró para cerrar, despidiéndose con un alegre «¡Feliz Halloween!». Cuando cerró, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y miró al techo, resoplando. El malestar en el corazón persistía. ¿Por qué habría de ser la nostalgia tan dolorosa?

—¡Feliz Halloween, señorita! —exclamó Jonathan, dándose la vuelta y bajando de un salto los tres escalones del porche de la casa Princess. Se giró un momento hacia su hermano y anunció—: ¡Vamos! Tenemos que coger todas las chuches antes de las ocho. Si no, mamá no te dejará ir a la fiesta del instituto.

Finn suspiró. Era cierto. Llevaba toda la semana discutiendo con su madre el tema del disfraz, cuál debería ponerse para ese «baile», pero, por algún motivo, a la señora Mertens se le había ido la pinza y le había dicho que, si no acompañaba a Johnny en el recorrido del Truco o Trato, podía despedirse de una noche de desfase con el ponche sin alcohol.

De modo que el rubio bajó las escaleras y siguió a su entusiasmado hermanito hasta la valla que delimitaba el jardín. Ahí, mientras Johnny se dirigía a la siguiente casa, se detuvo un instante a admirar una de las calabazas que estaban al lado de la puerta. En ella estaba grabada el espeluznante y realista rostro de una bruja con verruga en la nariz grotesca y pelillos en el descomunal mentón.

Debería haberle dicho a Flame que las _Jack-o-Lanterns_ le habían quedado magníficas, pero hacía tanto tiempo y habían cambiado tanto, que tenía miedo de volver a hablar con ella y de que las cosas quedasen no sólo frías entre ellos —como ya estaban—, sino enemistadas.

* * *

Bonnibel metió las manos en su sudadera rosa de Kirby y empezó a dar saltitos porque se estaba quedando entumecida. Llevaba demasiado tiempo quieta, de pie en la misma posición, y una brisa otoñal que amenazaba con convertirse en viento la rodeaba, le agitaba la coleta y se colaba bajo su ropa, dejándola helada.

El otoño era hermoso en las fotografías: los árboles teñidos de naranja, rojo y marrón, las alfombras de hojas crujientes que cubrían los suelos, las castañas asadas, la proximidad a esos días que disfrutabas con la familia… No obstante, era también la época más inestable del año: hacía frío, hacía calorcito, caían chaparrones, no se atisbaba una nube, chispeaba, había días ventosos y otros en los que no se movían ni las hojas muertas. Para colmo de males, con tanto ajetreo del clima, si te descuidabas un segundo acababas en la cama, con treinta y ocho de fiebre y moqueando como un pobre diablo. Bonnibel, desgraciadamente, era el tipo de personas que siempre debía tener a mano un paquete de pañuelos de papel; hacía un par de días que se había recuperado de un terrible resfriado que incluso la había incapacitado de ir a las clases de la universidad.

Tenía la garganta adolorida, la nariz colapsada de mocos que ni sonándose a conciencia sacaba, se estaba quedando helada y, en ese momento, odiaba el otoño con toda su alma.

—¡Bonnieeeeeeee! —oyó que gritaban a su espalda.

Se volvió y vio en la calle de enfrente a un niño disfrazado de cosmonauta que sostenía en lo alto una bolsa de golosinas como si fuera un trofeo y a otro chico, unos diez años mayor, que se partía de risa a su lado. Finn y Jonathan Mertens, los vecinos de su novia, con la que tenían una relación de fraternidad tan cerrada como la de los hermanos de verdad.

Johnny cruzó a la carrera la calzada que los separaba, esquivando a todos los críos que, como él, iban de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos, y se detuvo frente a ella con las mejillas notablemente enrojecidas tras el plástico transparente de su casco. Finn lo siguió por detrás con un trote ligero y lo alcanzó en unos segundos.

—¡He conseguido un montón de chuches! ¡Mira, mira! —exclamaba, dando saltitos y mostrándole el contenido de su bolsa—. ¡Y Marcy decía que no iba a conseguir ni un Kínder Bueno! ¡Ja! ¡Se va a llevar un chasco!

—Bueno, hay que decir que Marceline no elige precisamente bien por quién o qué apostar —dijo Bonnibel, con la voz dañada, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño. Aunque Johnny no podía tener idea de que se estaba acordando de su Halloween de hacía cinco años, con aquel disfraz y aquel reto. Eran cosas que un niño no debía saber aún.

La chica, que ya no era tan chica porque tenía veinte años, se agachó y analizó la recolecta de los hermanos Mertens —aunque Finn sólo había ido de acompañante: no se iba a llevar ni un mísero Bubbaloo—. Había de todo en esa funda de almohada. Incluso una caja de uvas pasas, la cual sacó e inspeccionó con una ceja arqueada.

—Este tipo de cosas son las que acaban en tu bolsa cuando no haces caso a tu hermano mayor, que lleva haciendo esto mucho tiempo más que tú, y vas a la casa que no está decorada —declaró Finn de improviso, y Johnny le miró mal—. Por cierto, Bubblegum, ¿no era Marceline la DJ de la fiesta de mi insti? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera, en su jardín?

Bonnibel dejó de nuevo la caja de uvas pasas y se irguió con un suspiro hastiado entre los labios.

—Pues bien… —comenzó, pero la voz le había salido muy aguda a causa de su afonía y carraspeó para intentar aclararse la garganta—. Pues bien, madre e hija Abadeer se han puesto a discutir no sé qué acerca del relleno del pavo del Día de Acción de Gracias, por mucho que quede todo un mes para eso, y yo me he quedado aquí fuera helándome hasta el tuétano mientras mi amada pareja se digna a salir y a encaminarse a tu condenado instituto. ¿Y tú no deberías salir pitando a disfrazarte? Quedan quince minutos para que empiece a sonar una música destroza tímpanos en el gimnasio.

Finn se tensó de pronto y se acercó a Bonnibel. Le sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo de la sudadera, miró su muñeca, comprobando la hora en el reloj fucsia que portaba en ella, y luego miró al cielo negro y estampado de nubes oscuras.

En ese preciso momento, Marceline salía de su casa con cara de haber triunfado. Al ver a los dos hermanos y a Bonnibel, levantó la mano para saludarlos; ya tenía el «¡hey, tíos!» reverberando en su garganta, pero otro sonido penetrante y de frustración se comió sus palabras. Los niños disfrazados se giraron a mirar con los ojos desorbitados, los adultos se asomaron a las ventanas con el ceño fruncido y una cincuentena de pájaros negros cruzó el cielo aleteando frenéticamente y rebufando con estridentes graznidos.

—¡ _Rebichos_ , tengo que darme prisa! —exclamó Finn nada más soltar ese tremendo grito que había provocado que toda una bandada de cuervos emprendiera el vuelo por el susto.

Luego cogió a su hermano, se lo cargó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y echó a correr jardín a través, la bolsa de las golosinas que el impactado Johnny sostenía con las manos rebotándole una y otra vez en el trasero. Saltó la valla que separaba su casa de la de Marceline y cruzó como alma que llevaba el diablo el porche y la entrada de su casa. Precipitado, como loco.

Y eso fue lo que pensó la morena, que se había quedado paralizada, con la mano levantada por encima de su cabeza y un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Descendió con parsimonia las escaleras de madera flanqueadas de calabazas sin cambiar su expresión, que, en todos los sentidos, estaba hecha un poema.

Bonnibel parpadeó, tratando de disipar el _shock_ , y se volvió hacia Marceline.

—Este chico está como una cabra montesa.

—Lo sé —contestó Abadeer—. No hay más que ver cómo salta.

—¡Dios mío, cómo serán entre Jake, Flame y éste! —añadió la del pelo teñido, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Marceline la miró de reojo, pero no la corrigió. Aunque hacía unos cuatro años y medio que ni siquiera se veía una cabellera pelirroja por la manzana, Bonnibel todavía pensaba que esa pareja de amigos que hacía un lustro había conseguido reunirlas todavía se hablaban. Jake Dog se lo había contado, aunque se podía adivinar que nada había ya entre los adolescentes porque ni una vez se le había visto en los labios del rubio el nombre de Flame.

El mejor amigo de Finn, el hermano con el que no compartía sangre ni apellido, le había dicho que, desde que en quinto de Primaria habían cambiado de clase a Princess, habían ido distanciándose. Se veían en los recreos y durante las tardes, pero, por algún motivo, al llegar a sexto no era lo mismo de antaño y preferían juntarse con las personas de su clase, con sus nuevos colegas. En primero de Secundaria a duras penas se saludaron al encontrarse en la entrada del instituto. Y ahora, lo único que había era una muralla de hielo entre ellos y un velo azul de morriña suspendido sobre sus cabezas, aunque no siempre estuvieran pensando en ello.

Sin embargo, algo debía de haber, porque Jake le había contado también que, a veces, después del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, Finn se detenía a mirar a través del cristal de la puerta del Club de Arte, seguramente buscando a Flame; su amigo no le había comentado que lo había visto, porque, si no, dejaría de hacerlo para que nadie pensase nada extraño.

Todo aquello conducía a Marceline a la conclusión de que no sólo hubo amistad entre aquellos chiquillos. El entramado del corazón es difícil, ella lo sabía bien, y perfectamente podían no haberse dado cuenta de nada. La amistad es un sentimiento mucho más seguro para las personas, pues duele menos si se pierde y la cicatriz que deja no es muy grande y puede olvidarse fácilmente; el amor es un pernicioso diablo acosador sin el cual, no obstante, qué insulsa, sin conflictos y árida sería la vida. No le extrañaba que el lado analítico del cerebro se aferrase a la idea del fantasma de una amistad; no obstante, la reticencia a abandonar el afecto de otra persona y el estar pendiente de ella aun sin existir nada entre ellos, inducía a pensar que ese malestar del corazón que Finn y Flame sentían calando hondo no era sólo nostalgia, y lo lamentaba a la par que se alegraba por ellos.

Sin embargo, no osaría intervenir como hicieron ellos en el pasado. Las lágrimas por un amor que no se sabía que se sentía serían mucho más saladas por la pérdida y culpa de no haberse percatado. Prefería ahorrarles esa amargura. El entramado del corazón no sólo es difícil, sino traicionero, y el obtener lo que se quiere podría no satisfacer. Aunque, en este caso, ¿quién sabía qué era lo que deseaba esa rata caprichosa que campa a sus anchas dentro del pecho?

Marceline sonrió y le dio un beso a Bonnibel. No quería pensar en algo tan melancólico. Tenía que prepararse anímicamente para darles una buena fiesta a esos orangutanes con la sangre en ebullición por las hormonas.

—Vámonos ya al instituto, que si no llegaré tarde. Ya he escapado de esa cárcel didáctica, no soportaría una sola bronca más por parte de esos controladores del demonio que son los profesores. Me siento capaz de tirarles una bandeja de canapés, y todo.

Bonnibel rio y la tomó de la mano. Ambas se encaminaron entre sonrisas y olvidos hacia el baile que se iba a celebrar nueve manzanas más allá.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿eh?

—Perdona si no estoy hecha de azúcar como tú, cielo.

—Tampoco te creas que no eres nada dulce. Pero si no fueras picante, no creo que yo hubiese aceptado a salir contigo.

La morena tardó un segundo en reír y obsequiarla con un apasionado beso en la boca, tomándola de la nuca, ambas sonriendo mientras sus labios y sus lenguas se unían.

* * *

Cuando los vio a la entrada del gimnasio, justo al lado de la puerta de la cual se escapaba la música escalofriante y marchosa, levantó la mano y corrió hacia ellos mientras gritaba sus nombres. El primero en girarse fue un chico honestamente muy gordo que venía disfrazado de calabaza: Cinnamon Bun, su mejor amigo. La gente decía que era un retrasado mental —cosa que a lo mejor no dejaba de ser cierta—, pero era buena gente, y eso era lo que a Flame le importaba.

—¡Guau, chica! Estás irreconocible —alabó un muchacho pelirrojo, como ella, que iba de esqueleto. Era un gran amigo suyo del Club, pero nadie recordaba su verdadero nombre; le llamaba Flambo, y él se contentaba con eso.

Al halago del pelirrojo le siguieron los de los demás y Flame los recibió con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminó su disfraz, hacía un cuarto de hora, se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar que una ínfula de vanidad apareciera en su autoestima. Parecía un espectro real, tal había sido su detallismo. Tan blanca que parecía emitir un halo de luz fantasmal. Podía reconocer en su cuerpo una de sus mejores obras de arte; lo único que no había salido de sus manos en el disfraz eran las lentillas color lechoso —había tenido que ponérselas, puesto que sus ojos eran color miel y destacaban demasiado—, ya que incluso la peluca azul metálico se la había hecho ella con fibras de plástico y una gran paciencia.

—Gracias. ¡No sabes lo que me costó hacer la peluca! Todo un mes con ella —resopló—. Pero con el vestido fue fácil: lo que no solucionen un par de tijeretazos…

Entre risas y bromas, el grupo de Flame entró en el gimnasio. La música sonaba atronadora, golpeando las paredes y los oídos de los adolescentes con unos potentes martillos e impidiéndoles hablar a un volumen normal. Focos de luz naranja y blanca bailaban por toda la superficie, haciendo que los «monstruos» se movieran al son de un ritmo y de un color. Pegada a una pared se había desplegado una larga mesa con ponche, refresco y variados aperitivos.

Princess, pasando de largo frente a las patatas fritas y los canapés, se adentró en el gentío bailando según _Moon Trance_ , de Lindsey Stirling, dictaba. Su cuerpo se fue soltando de inhibiciones y ataduras a la primera canción y empezó a moverse como realmente sabía. La música sonaba dentro de ella, en sus piernas, sus brazos y sus caderas. Flame se movía acompañándola, sabiendo que el baile le agradaba a las Musas y que éstas la ayudaban a elegir el gesto adecuado en el golpe de sonido adecuado. Giraba, se agachaba y saltaba con tal precisión y elegancia que algunos de los adolescentes se detuvieron a contemplarla durante unos instantes, pero ella no se percataba. Danzaba en una cúpula celeste, entre llamas que no le hacían daño alguno, con la música sonando lejos y cerca de ella al mismo tiempo.

Ya no era un simple espectro. Era un majestuoso fuego fatuo.

Finn se miró al espejo. Se suponía que estaba apurado —y lo estaba—, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el disfraz que su _madre_ había elegido por él era horrible. ¡Él quería ir de zombie, maldita sea!

Los pantalones, aunque marrones y de pana, estaban bien y siempre había pensado que las botas negras le favorecían. Pero el problema comenzaba con la camisa: tenía las mangas holgadas, muy anchas y acababan en encaje —¡encaje!— y sus brazos habrían parecido campanas de no ser por la goma elástica que las ataba a la muñeca. En vez de ser campanas, sus brazos se parecían a dos globos color beige medio desinflados.

Y el problema continuaba con la casaca. No podía haber prenda más ridícula, a excepción de esa cosa extraña que llevaba Miguel de Cervantes en el cuello. ¿Era un peto, una capa? ¡Quién sabía! Ah, y la cruz dorada del pecho le parecía un tanto recargada. Pero, al menos, era de color azul, su favorito; eso era lo único que la salvaba.

En realidad, sólo había tres cosas que le gustaban del disfraz: el sombrero, color pardo, de ala ancha y con una gran pluma blanca atada a la copa, y el mandoble que llevaba a la cintura. La tercera era más bien conceptual: «Al menos, soy el héroe de la historia…», pensó, intentando compadecerse a sí mismo.

Un sonido, como el de un pato de goma al que estrujas, le condujo la atención a un pequeño aparatito sobre su escritorio. Cogió el móvil y descubrió que Jake llevaba alrededor de cuatro minutos colapsándole WhatsApp con un millar de emoticonos y sus mensajes de «¡¿dónde estás, tronco?!».

«Lo siento. Lo de Johnny se alargó más de lo que esperaba. Y a mi madre se le ha ido la olla con el disfraz… ya verás.» Concluyó el mensaje con una carita amarilla que parecía desesperada y se lo envió a su amigo. Luego bloqueó la pantalla y se encaminó a la salida.

Pero su madre lo esperaba frente a la puerta. A la mujer se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras veía a su hijo descender las escaleras y, cuando Finn descendió el último escalón, le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¡Pero mírate, qué guapo estás! Sabía yo que de D'Artagnan estarías fantástico.

Apareció por la puerta del salón Johnny, sin el caso de astronauta pero todavía con el mono, que tenía los labios de color verde y un palo de piruleta sobresalía de ellos, y el señor Mertens, que se bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz e inspeccionó al mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa jocosa.

—¡Qué guay, _vash_ de caballero! ¡Y _tienesh_ _eshpada_!—exclamó el pequeño, admirado y siseando por el caramelo en la boca. Finn era su héroe y ahora se disfrazaba de ello. ¡Cómo molaba!

—Cariño, le has vestido del mosquetero excluido del nombre de la novela de Dumas en Halloween —comentó su padre, al borde de la risa—. Bravo.

—¡Hay que hacerte una foto! —dijo de pronto la mujer rubia, yendo a buscar la cámara a la sala de estar.

Sin pestañear, Finn la siguió con la mirada. Le iban a inmortalizar. Con ese disfraz. Con esas pintas de parguela.

—Ahh… —fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

Todavía no había decidido cómo decirle suavemente que prefería que le ensartasen en un pincho moruno a tener un recuerdo permanente de esa noche cuando su madre, colocada frente a él con una Réflex, ya le estaba indicando que sacase la espada de su vaina y la levantase en alto. Estaba tan aturdido que lo hizo, e incluso se colocó en una pose algo heroica.

Clic.

La sonrisa de su madre mirando el resultado. Un beso de despedida en la mejilla. La brisa otoñal en la cara. La carcajada de su padre tras la puerta y la consiguiente regañina de su esposa. Pero fue cuando estaba cruzando la valla de su jardín cuando el reloj de arena desapareció y su cerebro terminó de procesar lo que había pasado.

Se volvió alarmado hacia la fachada de su casa. Tenía la certeza de que esa fotografía figuraría en el álbum familiar. Que su madre se la enseñaría a la primera novia que trajese a casa. Que sus hijos le dirían al verla: «Papá, ¿por qué ibas vestido como un idiota en la noche en la que se supone que te tienes que disfrazar de algo que dé miedo?».

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Si no había podido convencer a su madre de que no lo obligase a disfrazarse de D'Artagnan, mucho menos lograría hacerle ver que lo mejor era quemar la fotografía.

«Oh, _rebichos_ », maldijo.

* * *

Flame tenía la respiración agitada y sentía las piernas de mantequilla. Había bailado veinte canciones sin desaliento, efectuando pasos tan intrincados como cuando su batería estaba totalmente cargada. Pero ya no podía más y temía que, si seguía danzando de aquella forma tan enérgica, comenzase a sudar y el maquillaje se le corriese. ¡No había estado media hora aplicándoselo en todo milímetro cuadrado de la piel que fuese visible para que luego se le estropease de esa forma! ¡Y con la noche a nada más empezar!

Tras decirles a sus amigos adónde iba, se dirigió a la mesa de aperitivos y allí se llenó un vaso de ponche verde con lo que parecían ojos flotando. Ella sabía que eran uvas peladas, pero las odiaba, de modo que intentó que ninguna acabara en el cazo con el que echaba la bebida.

Mientras bebía cortos sorbos, fue inspeccionando los aperitivos. A ella le gustaban los sabores picantes: lo había descubierto a los once años. No obstante, los directivos de la escuela habían procurado que los canapés y snacks fuesen de gusto de todo el mundo, a excepción de algún rarito que ni la pizza soportaba, y apostar por el picante era algo arriesgado. No mucha gente de Estados Unidos se atrevía a probarlo siquiera.

Al final eligió un sándwich vegetal de forma triangular y se retiró a una esquina al lado de la mesa donde habían colocado varias sillas. Había bastante gente allí descansando, y seguramente habrían estado charlando de no haber sido por el volumen destroza-tímpanos de la música que les obligaba a gritar al lado del oído para entender a medias lo que el otro decía.

Mordisqueaba el sándwich al tiempo que contemplaba los disfraces de los demás. Había algunos que parecían muy trabajados, como el suyo, pero a otros les cantaba su origen de una tienda de todo a cien. Y llevando los ojos de un lado a otro, éstos recayeron en alguien que no iba disfrazado y que, por tanto, le llamó la atención.

Era una chica que estaba apoyada en la pared. Vestía una sudadera de Kirby y unos pantalones vaqueros sencillos y tenía el pelo recogido en una altísima coleta de caballo. Su cabello, por cierto, era un tanto curioso, porque era rubio pajizo hasta la goma de pelo, a partir de la cual era de un rosa chillón.

Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó su rostro a conciencia. Tenía la piel pálida, pero también rosada, y desde aquella distancia le parecía que sus ojos eran claros, aunque no podía asegurar de qué color. Su belleza era indudable: era como una modelo, pero no una americana, sino de Polonia, Suiza… ¿Alemania, quizás?

«¡Alemania! ¡Claro!»

Le pareció que el tañido de un gong resonaba entre sus paredes craneales cuando pudo encajar ese rostro centroeuropeo en sus recuerdos: era Bonnibel Bubblegum. Hacía cinco años, ella y Finn Mertens habían logrado que comenzase a salir con Marceline Abdeer, y hacía cinco años también que no la veía. Le pareció normal que no la hubiese reconocido a primeras, ya que había pasado muchísimo tiempo, y además tenía el pelo diferente: antes estaba totalmente teñido de rosa y ahora parecía tener mechas californianas o algo por el estilo.

La aguja que le pinchó el corazón con el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo y de aquellos días quedó enterrada por la alegría de encontrar a una vieja conocida. Sin dudarlo siquiera, se levantó y corrió a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara.

Bonnibel, que estaba mirando a la nada y pensando en sus apuntes de la universidad, volvió la cabeza al ver que una adolescente disfrazada de fantasma se acercaba trotando de alegría a ella. Frunció el ceño. No la conocía, y sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada transparente de la chica, ella sí.

Supo que la había saludado más por cómo movió los labios que por la voz que, sin elevarse sobre la música, apenas le llegó a los oídos. Se señaló la oreja, sacudió el dedo en señal de que no la oía y se inclinó —la adolescente era bastante más bajita que ella— volviendo el receptor auditivo hacia su boca.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó la chica a voz de grito, aunque tampoco superaba el volumen de la música. Bonnibel la miró con extrañeza y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Soy Flame! ¡Flame Princess! ¡La metomentodo de aquella vez en Nochebuena!

La de las mechas californianas la escudriñó con los ojos, intentando comprobar el parecido entre aquella niña pelirroja y la joven disfrazada de espectro que tenía delante. A los pocos segundos, pudo apreciar que la forma de los pómulos, la barbilla y la nariz era la misma, aunque ligeramente más desarrollada, y que los ojos eran iguales a antaño a excepción del color lechoso que se había puesto para Halloween. Se quedó boquiabierta. A pesar del maquillaje, se apreciaba que, sin abandonar ese aire adorable y ligeramente infantil de sus facciones, Flame Princess se había convertido en una muchacha muy atractiva. Aunque a duras penas alcanzaría el metro sesenta; Bubblegum se sentía una gigante, midiendo como medía un metro setenta y seis.

—¡Guau! ¡Cuánto has crecido! —gritó Bonnibel, con mucho esfuerzo a causa de su afonía. Flame inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo decir: «¡Bueno…!»—. ¡Y con ese disfraz no te reconocía! ¡Oye, te ha quedado espectacular, hay que reconocerte eso!

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eso esperaba al hacerlo! ¡Por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí?! ¡Creía que no permitían la entrada a los que ya no vienen al instituto!

—¡Es que Marceline es la DJ! ¡Mira! —La pelirroja siguió con la mirada el dedo de Bubblegum. Al fondo del gimnasio, sobre una tarima elevada, había una mesa de Disc Jockey flanqueada por dos enormes altavoces. Tras la mesa, una chica con unos auriculares en los oídos cabeceaba al son del ritmo. Flame tampoco habría reconocido a Abadeer, porque, además de la lejanía, la morena se había rapado la mitad derecha de la cabeza—. Se lo pidieron como favor porque la única asignatura en la que nunca necesitó exámenes de recuperación era Música. Y como no me apetecía pasar Halloween en mi casa y he sido una de las alumnas más brillantes en décadas, me han permitido venir aquí, a ver qué tal lo hace Marcy.

—¡Pues te digo yo que lo hace bien! ¡Hasta hace un rato, no he parado de bailar, y porque me he cansado, no por otra cosa! ¡Aunque tiene el volumen muy altoooooo!

Las dos chicas rieron ante esa verdad. ¡Todo el mundo saldría sordo de esa fiesta!

—¡Oye, ¿y sabes dónde está Finn?! —Flame se quedó helada ante la mención del chico—. ¡Lo vi antes de venir aquí, pero llevaba ropa normal y al final no le he visto disfrazado! ¡¿De qué ha venido?!

* * *

—¡Es que, de mosquetero, tron! ¡DE MOSQUETERO! —gritaba Jake, muerto de risa.

Finn estaba rojo por la vergüenza y el enfado y a punto de soltarle un sopapo. Cerró los puños con rabia y le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Ya ha pasado media hora, Jake! ¡La gracia se evaporó hace un buen rato!

—¡No, qué va! —exclamó Dog, secándose una lagrimita imaginaria.

Jake se había disfrazado de hombre lobo. El otro chaval del grupo, un chico un par de años mayor llamado Robert Gum, y al que todos llamaban _Rattleballs_ , iba de conde Drácula. Pero Finn, cantoso como él solo, estaba vestido como un mosquetero. Era demasiado para Dog.

Rattleballs los miró alternativamente y, sin decirles nada, se fue a bailar. Ninguno de los dos se percató siquiera, pero Finn, harto ya de las burlas de su mejor amigo, le espetó:

—¡Que te den! ¡Baila solo!

Y se fue a pasos agigantados, con las carcajadas de su colega por detrás. Se dirigió, congelando poco a poco los ánimos, hacia la mesa de los aperitivos. Allí cogió una chocolatina, la desenvolvió y se fue mordisqueándola.

La música le golpeaba los oídos y le obligaba a andar moviéndose al ritmo. A Finn le encantaba la fiesta y, sobre todo, adoraba bailar. Le encantaba ese ambiente, ver al resto acompañando a la música igual que él. Después, de forma progresiva, olvidaba que los demás estaban ahí. El corazón le bombeaba a una velocidad desorbitada, con la música ya no en los oídos sino en el pecho, y la cabeza ya no pensaba qué hacía ni cómo lo hacía..., sino sólo realizaba.

Pero antes de adentrarse en ese trance, un esqueleto, dando giros, se movió por el gimnasio y, ya sin él como obstáculo para la vista, Finn vio a Bonnibel entre el gentío. Estaba, con el rostro iluminado, hablando con alguien a quien el rubio no veía. De repente, y al parecer por algo que había dicho la otra persona, le cambió la expresión: frunció el ceño y los labios e inclinó la cabeza.

Extrañado, se acercó a ella para saber lo que ocurría, pero no pudo sino quedarse plantado en el sitio cuando vio que era Flame, ya del todo disfrazada, quien estaba hablando con su amiga del pelo rosa. El velo de nostalgia que sobre su cabeza estaba suspendido se convirtió en una manta y le cayó pesadamente sobre el corazón. Le pareció que se mareaba y sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Pero estaba paralizado y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue clavar los ojos en Flame.

Parecía que la pelirroja hubiese gritado hacía unos segundos. Sus brazos estaban estirados y los puños, cerrados; había echado el torso ligeramente para delante; en el cuello se le marcaban las venas; y el semblante le temblaba, quién sabía si de rabia o de tristeza.

Bonnibel desvió un momento los ojos hacia Finn, con la sorpresa y la decepción marcados en el rostro. Y aunque sólo fue un momento, a Flame le bastó para mirar hacia donde ella lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Finn, inexpresivos, le golpearon en el corazón. Temió porque la hubiese oído. Pensó en cómo se habría sentido él si la hubiese oído. Su amigo, su compañero de cuando era pequeña. El protagonista de sus recuerdos, recibiendo el envite de una afirmación que no sabía si era cierta. Y el alma se le retorció de pena y de culpa y una intensidad incalculable le vibró por los nervios de la espina dorsal.

Los ojos se le colmaron de lágrimas y tuvo la necesidad de salir afuera, de ponerse a golpear cosas para no llorar. Y ese fue el deseo que movió sus piernas hacia la salida del gimnasio. La música ya no sonaba cerca, sino lejos, y cada golpe y empujón que se daba y recibía mientras corría entre los adolescentes parecía ajeno.

El mundo se le tambaleaba y se le caía encima y ella no sabía por qué. Iba a perder el equilibrio, a tirarse sobre un suelo inestable, a dejar correr lágrimas como nunca le habían salido de los ojos. Y ella no llegaba a imaginar, no llegaba a la conclusión de por qué le ocurría aquello.

Sólo sabía que le dolía que Finn la hubiese escuchado. Que un riachuelo de agua fría le caía por el pecho, le penetraba en la piel y anegaba su corazón. Y no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar su mirada, aunque ésta no le había transmitido nada: dolor, ira… Sólo estupefacción. Y aun así, le parecía que mil balas le habían atravesado el estómago con aquel azul del fondo de un estanque.

Los pies ya no pudieron sostenerla más y las rodillas se golpearon contra el asfalto. Sintió un fuerte escozor en la piel y una sustancia cálida que se le expandía por ella, pero ignoró las heridas que se le abrían en las rodillas; no prestó atención a más dolor que el que le ametrallaba el alma. Elevó el mentón y, a través de sus ojos vidriados, comprobó que estaba a las puertas de un parque en el que solía quedar con Finn y Jake cuando era niña y que no había vuelto a pisar desde entonces.

Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a llorar en silencio, de cara al cielo negro cubierto de un manto de nubes oscuras. Y mientras el viento otoñal se llevaba sus lágrimas, se preguntó a sí misma por qué le dolía tanto.

Finn estaba aturdido, mareado. Tenía la certeza de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que había dicho Flame, era acerca de él. Y se le movía algo en el estómago al pensar en ello.

Bonnibel se acercó a él con los ojos inundados de culpa y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero él no fue consciente de su tacto. Ni tampoco lo fue cuando su amiga le acarició la mejilla y le obligó a mirarla. Tenía el pensamiento en otra parte; su consciencia trataba de perseguir a la pelirroja y averiguar, sin mover el cuerpo de Mertens, qué era lo que había dicho y por qué la había hecho correr así. Por qué el miedo había aparecido en sus pupilas cuando lo descubrió contemplándola.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo Flame? —preguntó sin fijar los ojos en ella.

Bonnibel no le había oído, pues no había gritado, no había siquiera hablado alto. Pero había seguido sus labios según articulaba las palabras y sabía qué era lo que había preguntado. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡¿No lo oíste?! —gritó Bonnibel, tan alto cuanto su afonía le permitía.

Finn no la miraba todavía, pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Bubblegum lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró a la salida del gimnasio. Le miraba de reojo y descubría a un autómata, a un cuerpo cuya alma parecía recluida. La chica no paraba de preguntarse qué era la que ocurría entre él y la pelirroja. Qué era eso tan fuerte que los llevaba a estar ausentes dentro de sus cuerpos, a correr escapando de algo que no sabían cierto y a ignorarse el uno al otro, pues, al parecer, la sola presencia hacía daño.

Sentó a Finn y luego se sentó ella en uno de los bancos del patio, donde, aunque la música todavía llegaba, lo hacía de forma muy lejana. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a mirarla con constantes palabras de llamada de atención.

Finn empezó a escuchar la voz de Bonnibel a través de sus oídos entumecidos. Sus palabras le llegaban distantes, como escuchadas a través de un cristal, pero paulatinamente fueron cobrando nitidez. Al cabo de medio minuto, el chico parpadeó y le pareció haber dado un salto enorme. Le pareció que su cerebro había dejado de sujetar su conciencia y que ésta, deseosa de volver a tener posesión de sus actos, se había estampado contra sus cinco sentidos. Y por fin sus pupilas azules se clavaron en las verdes de Bonnibel.

—¿Qué dijo Flame? —repitió.

—Finn… —balbuceó la alemana, dudando de si decírselo era buena idea.

—Me has sacado fuera para decírmelo. Lo sé. No me tomes por tonto, Bonnie.

—No. Te he sacado fuera porque parecía que te hubiesen paralizado con una pistola eléctrica —repuso ella, mirándolo con severidad—. No creo que te convenga saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Finn, sé lo que me hago. Eres muy joven para…

El rubio se levantó del banco y se alejó unos pasos sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Cerró los puños con fuerza y tensó los brazos. Las palabras brotaron de la indignación, de la preocupación y de una sensación de intensidad incalculable que le hacía vibrar los nervios de la espina dorsal.

—¿Es que acaso soy muy joven para sentir lo que siento? ¿Soy muy joven para saber qué le ocurre a alguien que me importa y en lo que estoy involucrado? ¡No lo soy! ¡Tengo quince años y todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que quiera, me convenga o no! —Bonnibel quedó estupefacta—. ¡Te estoy preguntando qué dijo Flame! ¡Y es porque quiero saberlo! Ya mediré yo lo que me haya afectado, ¿de acuerdo?

Bubblegum estaba anonadada, pero conservaba su seguridad. Aquello le haría daño y Finn le importaba y la preocupaba.

—Dices que medirás lo que te afectará, pero eso no lo sabes. Yo sí lo sé. Soy más mayor que tú y he pasado por más cosas, incluso del corazón. Créeme cuando te digo…

—Tenías mi edad cuando empezaste a salir con Marceline —la interrumpió. La alemana frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería el chico—. ¿Sabes por qué hicimos aquello de Nochebuena y lo de San Valentín? Porque yo había visto a Marcy mal. La había visto con los ánimos por los suelos, desganada. Fue Flame quien interpretó lo que le ocurría y dictaminó que se trataba de un mal de amores. Pero Marceline tenía quince años y sentía cosas tan intensas y dolorosas como esas de las que tú me quieres proteger. Sabes de lo que hablo. Dime qué dijo Flame, y tanto si me afecta par mal, como si para bien, reaccionaré en consecuencia. Como hizo ella. Como hiciste tú.

Bonnibel se quedó mirando a Finn. No tenía argumentos con que refutar lo que había dicho el joven. De modo que suspiró y se preparó para la reacción que tendría el rubio, fuera cual fuese.

—Le pregunté por ti. Desconocía el que ya no fuerais amigos y sólo quería saber de qué te habías disfrazado. Ella me dijo que no lo sabía, que no te había visto en toda la noche. Pero yo le insistí, incrédula porque no te hubiera visto. Es decir, ¿quién pensaría que ya no os dirigíais la palabra, con lo buenos amigos que erais? —Bonnibel dibujó una sonrisa triste a la par que irónica y Finn miró al suelo tocándose los labios—. Me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablabais cara a cara y yo le pregunté cómo podía ser eso así. Supongo que la presioné demasiado y… Bueno, no esperaba que fuese a estallar de esa manera. Sería algo que llevaba gestando dentro desde hacía mucho.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

La chica inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Gritó que si no erais amigos ya, se debía a que tú ya no le importabas y que a ti no te importaba ella. Se debía a que su vida y la tuya habían ido desarrollándose por caminos diferentes y que ya no os necesitabais mutuamente como antes. Y que sabía, porque lo veía, que tú eras más… feliz sin ella, por lo que ella había decidido también ser más feliz sin ti.

Esperó una reacción, pero no oyó nada por parte del rubio, sólo el viento silbar entre las ramas de los árboles, llevándose a sus preciadas hijas lejos. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Finn miraba al cielo sin expresión alguna, impertérrito.

—Está empezando a llover; me ha caído una gota en el pelo —anunció—. Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

Echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de pana, alejándose del banco en el que, atónita, Bonnibel lo seguía con la mirada.

—¡¿Eso significa que no te importa nada?! —exclamó la alemana, levantándose de un brinco—. ¡¿No te importa que una amistad tan relevante como la vuestra se haya ido a tomar viento?! ¡Finn, ¿qué cebollas pasa contigo?!

Una luz blanca incendió el cielo por un instante y, siguiendo a su hermano, un tambor retumbó entre las nubes. La tormenta iba a empezar; así lo señalaban los círculos de agua que iban, poco a poco, humedeciendo el suelo.

—Flame ha dicho que yo no le importo —contestó Mertens, sin volverse y sin dejar de caminar—. No es que me dé igual. No es que vaya a aceptarlo. Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Es un hecho. Si había que hacer algo, se tendría que haber hecho antes, y no ahora. Si ella quiere buscarme por lo que sea, si quiere hablar algún día, no la ignoraré, pero tengo presente que nada será igual que antes —Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza—. Y ahora,en serio, te vas a calar.

La expresión de Bonnibel se relajó al ver los ojos de Finn. Una pantalla de agua salada cubría y hacía brillar sus irises azules. En una sola mirada, aunque era sólo para aconsejarle buscar cobijo, había visto vibrar un millar de emociones. Su interior en ese momento debía de estar agitado como las cuerdas de una guitarra cuando una púa las rasga, como el cielo empezaba a estarlo en ese treinta y uno de octubre. Y comprendió que él se estaba resguardando en un intento de indiferencia para que su corazón no le escociese más de lo que lo hacía.

Sin una palabra más, Finn fue trotando hacia el gimnasio, dejando atrás a Bonnibel, quien ya entendía lo que ocurría. Por qué Flame había salido corriendo. Por qué Finn se escondía dentro de sí mismo. Por qué no se atrevían a hablarse.

«No sólo os importáis mutuamente —pensó, poniendo rumbo al gimnasio—. Os queréis y no lo sabéis. Y eso os duele como mil agujas ardiendo.»

* * *

 **Y ya está, damas y caballeros. Podría poner mil escusas acerca de por qué no lo subí ayer, pero lo cierto es que no lo tenía terminado. También es verdad que últimamente he tenido una serie de problemas con mi ordenador que me han retrasado los trabajos y que han hecho que lo que debía estar terminado hace una semana lo esté subiendo hoy, cuando no tocaba. Por otra parte, es un capítulo mucho más largo y cargado de emociones que el primero de _TFD_. También es verdad que éste, a excepción de lo relacionado con Johnny y de la temática del baile, no tiene mucho que ver con Halloween, a diferencia del otro, pero bueno.**

 **Nos leemos en Navidad, gentecita terrorífica. Y para el que pregunte, que ya me lo preguntaron la última vez: la acción sólo se desarrolla en tres días, aunque éstos estén separados por meses. Lo cual quiere decir que no aparecerá lo que ocurrió cuando Finn y Flame se volvieron a ver en el instituto y los días posteriores hasta Navidad. No significa que no lo mencione, por supuesto, entiendo que el lector necesita saber, pero no será una escena como tal. ¿Me explico?**

* * *

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Cuchufletoide : Bueno, puede que no me explicase del todo bien. Tiende a pasarme. Y esto es algo que quise hacer en cuanto empecé con el segundo capítulo de TFD, no sé si lo mencioné. ¡Es que Finn y Flame son tan…! ¡Agh, los adoro! No podía dejarlo estar. Sencillamente, no podía. Y bueno, ya ves cómo se desarrollan las personalidades de nuestros chicos: Flame explotando y exteriorizando emociones y Finn todo lo contrario, tragando y a ver qué pasa. Y lo del título en francés… Primero, es porque quería poner el nombre en otro idioma, como en TFD, y porque Finn va de D'Artagnan en este primer capítulo, jeje (si me animo a hacer uno de Jake y Lady Arcoíris, lo pondré en coreano). ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!_

 _Y ya sabéis: si os gusta, si os emociona, dadle a favoritos, seguidme a mí o a mi historia o dejad un comentario expresando vuestra opinión, que es lo que más me mola. ¡Y es que lo más lógico y razonable es hacer eso, oye!_

* * *

 **¡BESOS, MONSTRUITOS!**


End file.
